master kriminal and mini master kriminal party
by Mini Master Kriminal
Summary: is Master kriminal a girl or a boy? well Mini Master Kriminal is a........................(find out by reading... duh) we'll put the party in the third chapter
1. Default Chapter

Mini Master Kriminal: hi  
  
Master Kriminal: (comes in) hi. AHHHHHHHHHHHHH IT'S A MINI ME !!!!!  
  
Mini Master Kriminal:.I'm not mini  
  
Master Kriminal: mini me??? HAHAHA LOOK H0OW SMALL YOU ARE  
  
Yugi: shut up! I'm trying to put on my make up!!  
  
Joey: (farts)  
  
Tea: what is that beautiful smell?  
  
Kaiba: ummmm you don't wanna know!  
  
Joey: (looks at tea) so u like that smell? I can make more.  
  
Master Kriminal: aw man!! That stinks who farted?  
  
Joey: (looks left then right) not me...  
  
Tea: Joey! Make more smelly goodness!  
  
Master Kriminal: (uses author power to make a flame thrower) ready to die?  
  
Joey: NO I'm sorry I farted I'll never do it again(fart)  
  
Master Kriminal: (burns joey and tea cause she's so damn annoying)  
  
Mini Master kriminal: (makes a mini flame thrower and accidentally blow up some of master kriminal's hair)  
  
Master Kriminal: (burns all Mini Master Kriminal's hair and uses author power to bring back her hair)  
  
Mini Master Kriminal: ..  
  
Malik: wow! what happened to that person's.. hey Master Kriminal that looks like a mini you! I never knew you had a baby, who did ya marry?  
  
Mini Master Kriminal: I'm 14!  
  
Malik:sorry.  
  
Master Kriminal: and I'm not married! you stupid f***ing b*tch  
  
Malik:I'm not a girl mar..  
  
Master Kriminal: shut up don't say my name you.  
  
Mini Master Kriminal: I'll tell you my real name Master Kriminal!  
  
Master Kriminal; well I'm not telling mine  
  
Bakura: shut up I'm trying to sleep!  
  
Mini Master Kriminal: Y are you sleeping in our secret hide out?  
  
Bakura: .uhhhhhhhh I don't know (running away)  
  
Master Kriminal: LET'S THROW A PARTY!  
  
Mini Master Kriminal: Not in my house you big me!  
  
Joey: help please anybody my legs are burned off and it hurts like hell!  
  
Tea: Joey?¿?¿  
  
Joey: what?  
  
Tea: Can you make that good smell you make?  
  
Master Kriminal: (pulls out flame thrower again)  
  
Mini Master Kriminal: (pulls out mini flame thrower again.)  
  
Joey: ok ok I won't  
  
Tea: but it smelled soooooooooooo heavenly  
  
Master Kriminal: heaven my @$$, it stinks like hell!!  
  
Mini Master Kriminal: I'll steal some cakes for the party  
  
Master Kriminal: I'll steal other stuff and who wants to be invited? Plz give us some reviews or no party 


	2. boy or girl?

Master kriminal: ok only 1 person is coming to our party.  
  
Mini master kriminal: does anybody else wanna come? Please?  
  
Joey: *farts* hey tea I made a stinky!  
  
Tea: a stinky? don't you mean the most wonderful smell in the world?  
  
Joey: sure..whatever you say *farts*  
  
Master kriminal: (takes out a flame thrower and burns joey)  
  
Yami thinking out loud: Muahahhaha I have a plan to know if master kriminal is a girl or a boy I'll pull down her/his pants and see!  
  
(Everybody looks at him)  
  
Master kriminal: (takes out chain saw) what did you say?¿  
  
Yami: why nothing my dear master kriminal.  
  
Master Kriminal:don't call my dear, cuze you only call girls that but you don't know if I'm a boy or a girl -_-;  
  
Bakura: hey yami are you still planing pull down master kriminal's pants? Why don't you just leave her/him alone?  
  
Narrator: bakura is saying this to yami cuz he has a crush on master kriminal and he is hoping that he/she is a girl.  
  
Master Kriminal: (whacks narrator with a frying pan) hey! me and bakura are just friends.  
  
Bakura: (sobbing) JUST FRIENDS?  
  
Master Kriminal: what if I turned out as a boy?  
  
Bakura: never thought of that  
  
Master Kriminal: you never know!  
  
Bakura: well if you turn out as a boy I'll be crying  
  
Master kriminal: well what if I don't care -_-  
  
Mini master kriminal: can I talk now??^_^  
  
Everybody yells: SHUT UP!  
  
Mini master kriminal: I'm telling(runs to aunt Vicky!)  
  
Master Kriminal: (stops Mini Master kriminal) ok ok you can interrupt anytime if you tell us if you are a girl or boy  
  
Mini master krimnal: ok!^_^*  
  
Narrator:this is the moment you all been waiting.  
  
master kriminal: (whacks him with a frying pan again and yells) I thought you were dead -_-;  
  
mini master kriminal: I'm a..................................... (everybody falls asleep)  
  
Mini master kriminal:GIRL!  
  
(Nobody heard mini master kriminal)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~when everybody woke up~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Master kriminal: ok well while we we're asleep I wanna hear if Mini Master kriminal is a girl or a boy ok *yawn*  
  
Joey: *long fart* aw man that stinks!!  
  
Tea: I love you joey! You make me happy!  
  
Master kriminal: (sends joey to the next dimemtion) ok no more stinkies dammit  
  
Ryou: sorry I was (checks time) 4 hours late I was busy  
  
Kaiba: ok I'm outta here  
  
Master kriminal: if I have to suffer with these geeks you have to suffer too  
  
Bakura: am I a geek?  
  
Master Kriminal: no yamis are cool but not yami yugi, he sucks ass  
  
Mini Master kriminal: can someone please give us a review? (cute voice) Please^_^  
  
Master kriminal: I'm not sure if the cute voice will work...... THEY CAN'T HEAR YOU! HOW DUMB ARE YOU?  
  
Mini Master kriminal:very.  
  
Narrator:stay toon for the.  
  
Master kriminal: (whacks him with a frying pan) dammit die  
  
Narrator says in a weak voice: next chapter.(finally dies)  
  
Everybody: YAY! 


	3. party timewith new people

Master kriminal: Finally we have more for our party! Yo mini me make a list!  
  
Mini master kirminal: FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT MINI!!  
  
Master criminal: ya ya ay that's what they all say just go on with the list  
  
Mini master criminal: ok. We have Joey. Tea, kaiba, bakura, malik.the usual but we I have some new peeps that sent me a review to join our party and they are dark girl, kuragan, tenshi, gwniver solas and goddess of evil!  
  
Master kriminal: sorry if you get mad cuz we don't know who you are and how you act like so we'll just make new personalitys and if you don't like it just sen us a review and we'll change it!  
  
Mini master kriminal: oh and everybody bring a gas mask cuz joey will make some really bad gas!  
  
Tea: why do we need to bring a mask it's so beautiful!!  
  
Bakura: stop saying that!  
  
Tea: but it is!  
  
Kaiba: I don't have a date!  
  
Joey:*farts*  
  
Tea: (she goes to joey's butt and starts sniffing and saying) aaaaaaaa yummy!!  
  
Dark girl: (starts getting drunk and thinks that everybody is kissing) hey!!!!! I feel left out : ( (while in real life she's in the corner of the room talking to the wall and yelling "man you are stiff!"  
  
(nobody notices her talking to the wall)  
  
Master Kriminal: man this party sucks! And it's mine!!!  
  
Mini master criminal: use you author powers!!  
  
(master criminal makes everybody drunk including him/herself)  
  
all of the new people have stranger power so they don't get drunk and they start getting drunk themselves anyways)  
  
Kuragan: wow joey made a huge fart!!!!  
  
Tenshi: awwww man you right!@#!@#!$  
  
Gweniver:I can't smell anything I have a gas mask on!  
  
Goddess of evil: I'm too evil to smell that!  
  
(joey is sleeping) snore *fart* snore *fart* snore*fart*  
  
(tea sleeping behind joey) snore *sniff* snore *sniff*  
  
(master criminal snaps out of drunkenness) looks around she/he is in the backyard of of uhhh she/he has no idea  
  
Someone goes to master criminal and says "why are you in my back yard?¿"  
  
(master criminal runs not noticing he/she has no pants on)  
  
but has underwear on so nobody knows if master criminal is a boy or a girl.  
  
Master criminal: (takes out flame thrower no wait it's a chain saw and starts running to to .ME! Hint: me is narrator that we thought was dead last chapter!  
  
(back at the party..)  
  
Everybody is barfing in a pot and drinking beer at the same time  
  
Mini master criminal: wow that was fun!!(has a barf dripping from her/his head)  
  
Dark girl, kuragan, tenshi, gweniver solas and godess of evil was all sneaking some beer in there pocket  
  
Mini master criminal:( getting drunk again ) hey every body! I mean bye this chapter is over and if you want to be in the next chapter send me a review and you'll probly be in it!  
  
Master criminal: (thinking) thank god that I had underwear! 


	4. nothin on this chapter i made a mistake ...

Uhhhhh hi I made a mistake and I can't erase it so I replaced it lol sorry^_^ 


End file.
